Jonsa Drabbles: Volume 1
by ishinemu
Summary: For the March 2018 Jonsa Drabble Fest. I plan on doing some more Jonsa drabbles, so this will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Winterfell**

When Sansa opened her eyes, Winterfell was whole again. The towers were taller and the walls were grander. In front of her was a splendid gate opened with the sound of music and laughter coming from the inside. Sansa looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one outside either. There were other people who rushed by her to get inside the castle. Singers, nobles, fools, and smallfolk walked with one another talking about some sort of 16th nameday.

It struck Sansa that no one noticed her and when she called out own name. They all seemed to ignore her, as if she was a ghost. _I'm a Stark of Winterfell, yet why does no one know who I am in my own home?_ She decided to follow the guests into the castle. _Surely whoever is hosting this event must know who I am._

Inside, Winterfell seemed so much larger than Sansa had ever remembered it to be. And so much more crowded too. She pushed her way not caring anymore that nobody seemed to know her. When she entered the hall, she gasped. There in the table, where she had always dined with her family, sat complete strangers. _If I don't know who they are, then they don't know who I am either._ There was an older couple whispering and laughing with each other. They looked so much like her lady mother and her lord father, but the more Sansa looked at them, the less they resembled her parents. After all, neither of them ever wore crowns. Towards their left sat two twin girls with the Stark look, laughing with each other and playing with their food. In the center, sat a proud young man. It struck Sansa how much he looked like Robb had it not been for his grey eyes. To his right, sat a handsome man with shoulder length auburn hair. He paused his conversation with the small lady of green eyes to look straight at Sansa.

She froze.

It was first time someone had noticed her and she felt exposed. The man felt familiar, but before Sansa could place who he was, the man gave her a knowing smile and went back to talking with the lady. A sudden nudge on her back caused Sansa to turn and face an old grey direwolf looking at her.

"Summer what are you doing? There is nothing there", a young lady with the Stark face dressed in men's clothing called out.

"Sansa?"

Suddenly it was nighttime and Sansa found herself in the godswood where she had been praying. _I must have fallen asleep!_ It was dark with only the stars and the moon around as to serve as light. Most of Winterfell remained how she saw it when she had returned to the North: burnt and broken, with only some of it being rebuilt. Planning the rebuilding of Winterfell and then overseeing it's reconstruction has proved to be very tiring. _I was only a dreaming._

"Sansa?" a familiar voice asked again. It was Jon. He had been in Winterfell after the late King Stannis won it from the Boltons.

"You said you were only going to pray, but then you never returned and...well, I got worried", Jon explained as he reached out his hand towards her.

"Jon, I'm sorry for making you worry", Sansa said as she took his hand and got up.

"It's fine", Jon assured her. The moonlight reflected across his face and Sansa found herself thinking how lovely he looked in the night...and how much he looked like the king in her dream. _A sweet dream,_ she thought. _Yet why did it feel so real?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Crown of Winter**

It had been a week since Arya had returned. Among the tearful hugs of reunion and Arya's disbelief that Jon was not only her cousin but her brother-in-law and her king too, Arya had brought forth Robb's loss crown.

"Before coming home, I stopped by the Riverlands, and that's when I encountered her", Arya then bit her lip before continuing, "It was our lady mother, I swear, she was a _living corpse_ and I...I had to give her the gift of mercy."

"And in return, she gave me this crown", finished Arya and she proceeded to give Jon the crown. Nothing but silence followed afterwards, and only Jon's "Thank you, Arya" ended it.

Since then, the three Starks spent the whole week catching up with each other and telling their own stories that would rival those of Old Nan's.

Towards the end of the week, Jon found Sansa in front of the fireplace, embroidering direwolf designs on Arya's clothing.

"I have a surprise for you", Jon said with a smile.

Sansa looked up, Jon was wearing the crown that Arya brought him. _The crown suits him well. Like a king from the songs._ She then wondered what he had done to the old one.

"What's the surprise?", Sansa asked with her own smile, "What does my king have in store for me?"

"A surprise worthy for a queen. Come now and let me cover your eyes".

And so Jon put his hands over Sansa's eyes and lead her away.

A few minutes passed and Jon stopped walking. He took his hands of her eyes and there in front of Sansa, stood the smith with a crown in his hands. The crown had the black iron pikes in the form of swords and the bronze incised First Men runes of the Crown of Winter, but what really distinguished it from Jon's crown were the iron roses painted blue to resemble winter roses, located just below the swords and above the runes.

Sansa blinked, "This crown…"

"...is for you", finished Jon.

Jon then added, "When Arya gave me Robb's crown, I didn't want to throw away the one that the smith made for me. Arya also felt that such a crown shouldn't go to waste. So we both decided that it should be remodeled."

"If the king can have a crown, why not the queen?", Arya stated further. Sansa turned to her and realized she had been too distracted by the crown to notice Arya was with them.

Nonetheless, Sansa remained speechless and all her courtesies had gone, "Jon...Arya...thanks."

Jon laughed and gave Sansa another sweet smile while handing her the crown, "Try it on my queen. Let's not let the smith's work go to waste."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Children**

He was injured when the hunting party found him. His fur was an odd shade of red, a color Jon never though a direwolf could wear. His eyes were gold however, a normal color for a direwolf. He was slightly smaller than Ghost and possibly just as fierce had it not been for the injury in his left leg and thigh. Next to him was the carcass of a bear, long dead from the wounds it sustained from him.

"Let's leave him be", Jon said, "An injured direwolf is still dangerous." He turned around to leave and the others began to follow him.

All except Robb.

Robb's grey eyes were wide and he looked at the direwolf the same way that a child would look at cakes and other sweets.

"Please father, let me have him. He's only injured", Robb walked towards to the direwolf. The direwolf didn't move, only his golden eyes followed. Robb leaned down and stroked his head, "Look father, he doesn't seem to mind human touch."

Robb continued to plead and Jon's mind immediately took him back to a time long ago, back when he though his late uncle Ned was his father and when he was only a bastard. He was in the snow, convincing his uncle to let the Stark children keep the pups, much to Bran's delight.

 _Did I look like that? Like my son Robb, who looks so much like the uncle he will never know, pleading to keep the direwolf?_

Robb, the hunting party, and even Ghost looked at Jon for an answer.

 _Robb had a direwolf named Grey Wind. And this Robb will have one too._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Cloaking**

The cloaking part of the wedding ceremony had finally come. Sansa knew that Jon would cloak her with a Stark cloak, but she wondered how it would look like had Jon come with a Targaryen cloak instead. A black cloak with rubies in the shape of a three headed dragon would have stood out among the snow and the pale winter sky.

Still, Jon grew up among Starks and never felt or acted anything like a Targaryen. _Except for marrying someone in his family, we are cousins after all. Other than that, Jon had more of the north in him than I or my siblings._

The thought of wearing a Targaryen cloak was a nice one, but when Jon put the beautiful silver and pearl Stark cloak over her, that thought was forgotten and Sansa knew then and there that it was the only cloak she ever wanted.


End file.
